


Another Crash of the Wave

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: monaboyd_month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a day of the 'lost weekend'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Crash of the Wave

Billy wakes up one morning, listening to the sound of waves. He's not sure if it's that they're close enough to the sea, or just a leftover from his dream. All he can remember about it as he comes to is the sensation of soaring through the waves on a surfboard, the crashing rhythm, and he sits up with it still ringing in his ears.

Dom appears in the doorway, holding two mugs. "Oh," he says, a smile spreading across his face. "You're up."

"Barely." Billy opens a hand out, and Dom places the handle of one of the mugs in it. Taking a moment to inhale the beautiful smell, he murmurs, "What did you have planned?"

"What makes you think I had anything planned?" Dom sits on the end of the bed, grinning.

"I know the look on your face when you're plotting," Billy points out. "So go on. Pour it on my face? Pinch me somewhere painful?" He swallows the caffeinated nectar, watching Dom's expression.

"You'll never know now," is all he says. There's a small smile playing across his lips, but it keeps his secrets.

"You evil mastermind," Billy says, and Dom laughs. They don't speak for a while, the only sounds sipping and some light slurping. Billy watches the way the light plays across the walls.

"Thought maybe we could watch some films today," Dom closes the silence with. They brought a stack of DVDs and some videos with them, though the house only has a VCR. "Then do some surfing, maybe at sunset."

Billy sucks his breath in. "Oh wow, that'd be amazing. Yeah, let's do it."

He fries some bacon and eggs once he's had a shower and thrown on some clothes. Dom munches toast and keeps him company in the tiny kitchen, and Billy starts them singing Proclaimers songs. Dom hams up the accent, and Billy swats him with the tea-towel.

It's blissfully quiet while Billy's eating breakfast. Dom sits across the table, reading a book — it's a novel he's been sticking his nose in whenever he gets a moment, though he hasn't said what it's about besides "It's more of a character piece than anything" — and Billy absently stares out of the window. He wishes they could stay here for longer; no early set calls, no wig and feet wake-ups, no hours of filming in a tree that squeezes your balls. Just a house, some films, the sea, and a bloke he thinks about a lot and enjoys spending time with.

Dom looks beautiful in the sunlight, he thinks, and smiles down at his bacon.

He sticks his plate, cutlery and mug in the sink while Dom calls out the names of the videos they brought. "Scream," he says, "Ghostbusters, Die Hard, Mission: Impossible, Mars Attacks, Star Wars, Tomorrow Never Dies, Goldfinger —"

"Ah yes," Billy interrupts, "the classics."

"Shut up." Dom holds up two Bond films. "Sean Connery or Pierce Brosnan?"

"I'm a Scottish man," Billy reminds him, settling on the sofa. "Connery, of course."

"You can't beat Pussy Galore," Dom nods, slotting the video into the machine and grabbing the remote. "Here, shift up a bit."

*

Billy is cold. It's getting late-ish in the day, he's wearing naught but a wetsuit, and the sea isn't exactly the warmest thing he's ever experienced. He concentrates on standing on his board, gauging the angle to hit this next wave at, and — there it is. He soars on the wave, the angle not perfect but good enough, and he rides it as far as it will take him.

Then he turns back to face the sea, watches Dom slide in on the remnants of it, and the sun is going down.

"Oh, look at that," Billy breathes. "That's incredible." Red and gold light spills all over the sea.

"It's beautiful," Dom says, sounding like he's smiling. "Just think, we're looking at a giant nuclear explosion, happening _right now_ in space, and this ball of rock we're on is spinning what looks like away from it. Somewhere on the other side of the rock, somebody's watching the huge ball of fire appear in the sky."

Billy holds down the urge to laugh. "Are you always like this in the evening?"

Dom shoots him a slightly squished look, one that says _What are you on about?_ "Yes, as soon as the afternoon ends, I get really introspective and thoughtful about gas in a vacuum."

Billy pokes him in the ribs. "Jessy. Race you to the next wave."

Dom smacks him on the arse as he passes, the git, but Billy retaliates by kicking water at him. By the time the next wave envelopes them, they're having a full-on water fight. It dies down after a few minutes; Billy wins by getting some in Dom's mouth, which he spits towards Billy's face but misses by a mile. "The wind's against me!" he sighs.

"Hah! Even nature knows I am the winner." Billy stands with arms up high, though ready for any attacks that may come. Dom attempts to tackle him, but Billy crumples up before he can manage it, and gets Dom in a headlock. "Do you submit?" he asks, after a short struggle.

Dom licks the nearest patch of Billy's skin. It doesn't startle him out of his grip, or do anything other than tingle a bit. "Fine," he says. "You win."

Billy releases him, grabs his board, runs and hits the wave he's been watching as it comes in. Dom yells and does his best to catch up, but Billy sails past him, laughing. "You bastard!" Dom calls, readying himself for the next wave. The sun is mostly gone with the turn of the planet, just a small glow on the horizon now. It's starting to get dark.

Dom sparkles in the last of the light as he rides the wave right up to where Billy's standing. Dom is grinning, wet through, and he must be as cold as Billy is. It's _freezing_. Dom stumbles slightly as he's dismounting from his board, and Billy automatically reaches out a hand. Grabs his arm.

He doesn't think, not about verbal and physical cues, not about what a laugh he has with Dom, not about having to go their separate ways to film their separate bits, not about anything but how lovely Dom looks as the sun sets behind the sea. He pulls him closer, and kisses him.

Dom is startled for a fraction of a second, but then he kisses Billy back. Kisses him like he's been waiting, like he was hoping it would happen some day but leaving it up to Billy to decide when, where, how, why. It's cheesy because here they are on a secluded beach at sunset, but who cares, Billy reasons, what prompts him to finally make a move? The time is just suddenly right — completely, totally right. Because this, kissing Dom, feeling his mouth parting when Billy runs his tongue along Dom's lower lip, this is _perfect_. He's cold, it'll be dark soon, they still have to drive back to the house, but none of it matters right at this second because Dom's mouth is salty and warm and Billy's whole body tingles when their tongues touch.

"Well," Dom says after however long the kiss lasts. "Dinner?"

"An excellent idea. Warmth and food, that's what I need." Billy picks up his board, they turn their backs to the sea, and the sun dips completely below the horizon as they head up the beach.


End file.
